


The Begining Of The End

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [58]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]





	The Begining Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

It was going well at the orphanage. The children really loved having Magnus, Alec, Simon, Raphael, and Isabelle there. Clary was going to come, but couldn’t make it as Benny had started to get a slight fever. She decided to stay home with him, her mom, and Luke, telling Izzy to go on without her. Reluctantly she did, and was having a great time, albeit still worried for her godson. Simon is as well, but he’s a little more easily distracted, especially when the children start drawing with him. Magnus on the other hand is entertaining some of children with his magic, making sparkles and colors fill the air. There’s only one other warlock child who looks on in wonder while adding some golden shimmering dust as well. It’s all he’s capable of at the tender age of three, but it’s quite a happy sight.

”I’m so happy that you all could make it.” Lisa says kindly to Isabelle who dishes up some more cookies in the kitchen for the children.

“Me too.” Isabelle says, smiling. “My girlfriend, Clary’s younger brother, my godson has been sick so she couldn’t make it, but she really wanted too.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s totally fine, she just texted me that Benny’s feeling better, which means more time we can spend with the kids.”

“Benny’s feeling better?” Simon asks as he walks into the kitchen.

“Yeah, Clary said she texted you.” Izzy says as she takes a bite of her cookie.

“Oh, she did.” Simon says, smiling goofily as he checks his phone. “His fever went down and he’s sleeping soundly. That’s great to hear, I mean sure he’s half werewolf, half Shadowhunter, but even so they can get sick and Jace said once that Alec got really sick that one time… So I was naturally worried about our adorable godson, but he must have inherited some of Luke’s six pack because he’s better already! Which means that-”

Simon doesn’t get to finish, nor does Isabelle get the chance to interrupt him when the doorbell drinks. It’s unexpected in the fact that they weren’t expecting anyone. It’s nearly Christmas and there is no other expected visits to the orphanage. Lisa, who has been working there for a while has the sinking feeling that could be a child. Sometimes they wonder off, finding out that this orphanage exists, looking for a better home or maybe just a place for the night. No matter, they never turn someone away and Lisa quickly moves away from the kitchen counter to the door but before he can one of the kids runs up, smiling widely.

“Leesa! Leesa!” She says through her lisp, holding up a painting.

“Anjja.” Lisa says smiling kindly. “Someone’s at the door, but I’ll be right back.”

Simon watches the exchange and frowns as Anjja’s face dejects. Not one to ever want to see a sad child, he jumps up and says, “I’ll get it!”

Before Lisa can say anything, he’s gone, running to the front door in all his vampire speed. After a few moments of silence, Lisa, figuring that maybe it was some kind of prankster or lost mundane, which tends to happen from to time kneels down to Anjja. She’s about to reach out for her drawing when a loud, “Oh my God,” is heard.

…

Raphael is the first to get to the front door, with Alec not far behind him. Magnus comes barreling out next, as done Isabelle and Lisa. The head of the orphanage, Lela staying inside with the children. All are in a state of shock as they lower their weapons, Simon turning around with a small bundle in his arms. He’s smiling as he stares down at the bundle and then to look up at the others.

The first thing Alec notices is his blue eyes that remind him so much of Max’s that he’s taken aback to when he first saw Max. When he was born and Alec got to hold him for the first time, but this isn’t Max. This baby has bright blue skin and dark blue hair. His lips up turn into a giggly smile as Alec holds out his arms without much thought and takes the baby from Simon. He holds him close, transfixed at the dimples that indent on either cheek. His little hands in small fists as he looks up to the Shadowhunter, seemingly happy.

“A baby?” Isabelle asks as she smiles too, not being able to help it at the little guy.

“Sometimes people drop their children off here from time to time.” Lisa says sadly. “It’s unfortunate, but usually babies find homes faster than the other children. Although, Jem usually takes care of the younger ones but he just had a baby and won’t be back for a month or two… Oh dear, I’m going to have to call him back in aren’t I?”

Alec looks up to Lisa, then to Magnus with an urgent expression. He asks Magnus a question without a word passing by his lips and in turn his boyfriend almost sighs with his eyes. How could he say no? Alec puts up a big front, but he and Magnus both know that he can’t turn away stray animals or help anyone in need. It’s a trait that both he and Magnus share. Whenever the local cats would come to Magnus’s place, Alec would roll his eyes and sigh dramatically, but after the milk and food was ingested by the small creatures, Alec would be petting them with a fond smile. A baby on the other hand? Well, when has Alexander Lightwood ever turned down a child in need?

“Have no fear, my dear, Alexander and I can look after the small blueberry until Jem gets back.” Magnus announces for them both.

Alec rewards him with a blinding smile as Isabelle looks between them, her own smile forming on her lips as well.


End file.
